A Love That Never Was
by AcidicMilk
Summary: A late bloomer, the only other one to survive the Kaguya clan's raid on the Hidden Mist. But when they both join Orochimaru, and feelings start to blossom, will Kimimaru feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young girl sits in a barred prison, her only accompaniment the cold wall.

Her shock purple hair was tied back into a spiky ponytail, reaching down her back. Her clothes were torn and raged, the only ones she had in the dark cell.

Food was brought to her on a schedule, and almost always it wasn't enough. Her stomach growled, her hands shook, and her bright blue eyes had become dull, the effects of malnutrition.

The only other person she had ever seen besides her parents (before they died) and her guards, was a silver haired boy across the cave, always leaning against his side of the rock wall. He was just like her, always sitting alone, in the prison he had been in most of his life. She had heard his name muttered between guards once or twice before. Apparently, it was Kimimaru.

Neither of them knew why they had been in these cold cells most of their lives, although just about everyone else did. Kimimaru for his kekei genkai control of bones, a skill that even the war-headed Kaguya clan feared, and **Murasaki, being a captive from another very formidable clan, with a deadly kekei genkai that she had not yet realized. **

**She could hear footsteps coming down the hard path towards their cells and huddled back into a corner, the people in this clan had always been so vile to her. There were two of them, one going to either cell. **

**In gruff voices, she heard them say, "Get out. It is time for you to be of use." Unsurely, she got up and walked out of the cell, stopping next to Kimimaru. The two men motioned for them to follow, and they did so.**

**This was the first time she had seen the outside world in a long time. She could tell it was starting to get late though, the sun was setting in the sky, leaving a crimson glow on the horizon. **

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**It was dark by the time they met up with the rest of the clan. Neither of them had said a word, fearing they would anger the two men.**

**The entire clan had gathered, one man standing in the middle, the center of attention. He started to speak. "Now, we will attack the Hidden Mist. It is time for us to act. It is time for us to make our brutality known." The group chuckled. "Let them know of the Kaguya clan's brutality!" With that, everyone else in the clan jumped away, the only ones still standing in the clearing were Kimimaru, Murasaki, and the man that had just spoken. "What are you two waiting for?" he asked. "Hurry up and go!"**

**"What should we do?" Kimimaru's weak voice asked.**

**"You don't have to think much about it. Go and kill everyone you find from the Mist Village." He chuckled again and turned away. "You should just act on your instincts." With that, he was gone.**

**The two ran off into the mist, towards the soon-to-be at war village. Kimimaru clutched his bone-sword as tightly as he could. Murasaki could see the slightest bit of fear in his eyes, not that she wasn't scared either. She stared at the bone in his right hand intently. She had seen him earlier, pulling that bone out of his shoulder. Was that his blood line? Just to be safe, she pulled out a kunai that one of the men had given her earlier. **

**They ran hard up the path, shortly seeing two figures walking towards them in the mist. The two stopped abruptly in front of the figures, an older man with a mask and a small boy not much older than they were themselves. "Are you from the Hidden Mist Village?" asked Kimimaru, in as tough a voice as he could muster.**

**"No." replied the man simply in a deep voice, hand on the hilt of the giant sword on his back.**

**"I see. I'm sorry." Kimimaru lowered his bone-sword a small bit, then the two ran on forward. Murasaki hadn't said a word the entire time they had been out of the cells. It was a little eerie to the boy, but he didn't really mind.**

**"Kimimaru?" At last, he heard the girl's soft voice, fear spread throughout it. **

**"Hn?" he looked at her, slowing his pace a little.**

**"I… I don't know if I can do this or not… I haven't even realized my blood line yet…"**

**He felt bad for the girl. He knew that the Kaguya was not her original clan; she must have been scared out of her mind. He completely stopped, so did she, wanting to stay close to the boy. "Don't worry; I'll protect you…um…?"**

**"M-Murasaki." she blushed, but quickly bowed to hide it.**

**"Murasaki, then." he smiled. They started running again, not slowing down at all. She could sense it; they were getting close to the village. The path was zooming away under them, the target coming towards them at an ever quicker pace. **

**Once again, another figure came into view. Kimimaru lunged, his bone-sword ready to slice the victim into pieces. He was to late though; the man dodged and hit him dead in the stomach, sending him flying a small ways backwards. "Kimimaru!" yelled Murasaki, running over to his aid. **

**"I'm fine…" he said, standing up. He ran at the man again, sword at the ready.**

**"Wait." the man hissed, as if he were a snake. Kimimaru stopped again, almost losing his balance, but catching it at the last minute. Murasaki ran to his side. The man had white skin which contrasted perfectly with his jet black long hair.**

**"You sure are in a hurry." the man chuckled. "I'm not from this village." He stared at Kimimaru, then continued. "Your objective is right down there. Well then, go ahead." **

**The two children nodded, then jumped off the cliff, as if it were nothing. Running again, they were so close to the village they could almost taste it. Screams from the upcoming village could be heard as fire spread throughout it. **

**Reaching the village in chaos, they did as they were ordered, and slaughtered anyone in sight. The fires grew bigger and the enemy never seemed to shrink to the two children, but they always stayed as close as possible to help protect each other. **

**Soon, the fires and enemy forces had gotten to a point that the entire Kaguya clan that was left after the fighting were surrounded by Mist village shinobi. The man who had spoken earlier to give them their orders was in the middle, speaking again. "So, there are only a few of us left. Looks like we've been surrounded."**

**"Their defenses were stronger than we thought." said another member of the group.**

**"It can't be helped." said the man in the middle again. "In that case, kill as many as possible, even if it mean there's only one of us left!"**

**The entire group chuckled. One man said, "Lets' have some fun!"**

**Enemy ninja came from everywhere, attacking everyone in sight. Kimimaru couldn't even help Murasaki because he was to busy trying to protect himself. 'For what purpose do I fight? What am I?' the young boy thought. **

**An ear splitting scream came from the middle of the chaos as the boy killed another enemy. "Murasaki!" he yelled, scared that something had happened to his comrade. Before his brain could register anything, a sword came smashing down into his back, bones already blocking the attack from hurting his flesh. The man that had struck stepped back in fear, eyes wide and pupils dilated. The man screamed as Kimimaru's bones killed him. **

**Another scream could be heard in the chaos, and it was immediately recognized it as Murasaki's again. "MURASAKI!" He yelled again, trying desperately to reach the one he had promised to protect. Suddenly, a golden beam of chakra flowed through the air, its power insanely great. As he got closer and closer to its source, Kimimaru saw that Murasaki was the one producing it. Her eyes were glowing the same golden color of the chakra, tears running down her face, a black diamond on her forehead.**

**The enemy ninja surrounded her, but were immediately punched or kicked away in a flurry of attacks. Kimimaru was a little shocked, but kept on fighting. The golden gleam grew smaller as Murasaki gained more control over it.**

**She had reached her Bloodline Limit.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kimimaru looked down from a tree the next morning at all of the devastation, smoke coming from the house below him. On the ground, he saw that the entire Kaguya clan had been slaughtered, all of the bodies thrown into a large pile. '… Murasaki…' he thought. He didn't even know if she had survived or gotten away, although he didn't see her body in the pile of the dead. 'I'm alone again…'**

**Little to his knowledge, Murasaki was looking on at the exact same destruction. Even though they had treated her horribly, the Kaguya clan was almost all she had ever known. What was she going to do know?**


	2. Chapter 2

Murasaki woke up the next day under the shade of tree she had fallen asleep under

Murasaki woke up the next day under the shade of tree she had fallen asleep under. Looking around to make sure nothing had happened that might put her in danger, she stood up.

It had been three days now since the Kaguya clan failed raid. She was practically starving by now, her only weapon to kill food being lost in the fire. She had stayed away from the road, afraid of most people, seeing as she had only seen so many in her entire life, most of them being cruel to her. Except for… Kimimaru….

A snake-like voice came from behind, snapping her out of her train of thought. "Well child… it seems you have been abandoned… hn hn hn…" It was the same man from the night of the raid. Murasaki didn't understand why he hadn't sunburned in this sun, even she had.

"Wh-who are you, and wh-why are you bothering me!?" she stuttered, afraid of what this man may do to her if she let her guard down.

"My name is Orochimaru. Don't worry child, I won't harm you." he hissed in response, clearly seeing that she was frightened. "I only wish to… _recruit_ you."

"R-recruit? Like f-for what?" she stuttered. Murasaki… she hated herself. Why was she… _so damn weak_? Why did she always have to have someone come and save her?

"Why, my army of course, The Village Hidden in the Sound." His voice scared her. It was as if poison were dripping from their very existence. "My child, you would have power beyond your wildest dreams, you would never need to depend on anyone for anything again! And… I can also provide you _protection_."

She thought for a moment, still frightened. But then again, what did she have to lose? There was nothing left for her now. With a curt nod, she followed the man called Orochimaru, completely in silence, except for a direct statement.

"My name is Murasaki Kogane, and I now serve you, Lord Orochimaru."

--

The days passed, and she had no idea where they were going. The entire time, they had stayed next to a small river, heading in the opposite direction of the water flow.

"Lord Orochimaru… aren't we going to the Sound Village?" she asked, puzzled. She never got a response.

Soon it became foggy, and everything was eerie. Murasaki still trailed on behind Orochimaru, clutching to his kimono sleeve, although he didn't seem to mind.

Ahead in the fog, they saw as figure curled up in a ball, crouching over something, and mumbling. Coming closer, she heard the person say something. "It's not like someone is going to see you here anyway!" The child pulled out something sharp. It looked like Kimimaru's bone-sword…

"Stop it." said Orochimaru as the person began to raise the sword. The boy turned around quickly, causing Murasaki to hide behind Orochimaru. "There probably isn't any meaning in life. Maybe you can find something interesting to do while you _are_ alive." he hissed. "Like how you found that flower."

Edging out from behind Orochimaru, Murasaki saw that it was in fact the boy that had helped her during the raid. "Kimimaru-kun!" she exclaimed, coming out from behind the man and hugging him. "I didn't know if you were still alive or not!"

Turning, Orochimaru said, "Come Murasaki, Kimimaru." With that, he began to walk away. Murasaki grabbed Kimimaru's hand and ran after him. Together, they headed northwest.

--

Many days of travel followed. Murasaki grew stronger everyday. Being given a weapon from Orochimaru, she was able to hunt for her own food with Kimimaru.

The group never left the direction they were heading. She knew that they would eventually hit the sea, where they would be able to take a boat to another land. Well, that's what she predicted anyway. After all, The Land Hidden in the Mist was the only land on the island, right?

The next day, around noon, he suspicion was proven correct. The three of them boarded a small boat which would take them to the mainland.

Her new life was about to begin.

**!!**

**Yes, I left out the part where Orochimaru touches Kimimaru's face. It seems so… GAY. Dx BLARG.**


	3. Plan of Action

**Authors Note.**

Alright. I've made a plan of action. From here on, in order to keep myself from getting too terribly cluttered like I already am, I'm going to be updating one fanfiction at a time. I'm going to try to my greatest ability to get off of my lazy ass to update every week. Each week, I'll be updating a different fic, and I'll make a list for the order in which I will update them, which only I will know. I know it's kind of late, but this is like my new year's revolution. And I know that I haven't updated a lot of things in a _very _long time, but please give me a chance. 'kay? :)

-Dark


End file.
